Nowadays, as camera technology is being developed, utility of a camera is also being widened, and more precise manufacturing of a camera is being demanded.
Particularly, high precision of an alignment between a lens and a sensor included in a camera is demanded, and for this, an active alignment and the like are being tried.
Two to six degrees of freedom are required in an active alignment. When tilting is included in the active alignment, an epoxy application method and the like are used. The epoxy application method is a method for applying epoxy between a substrate and a lens housing. In this method, an alignment process is performed after epoxy is applied and, when the alignment is finished, the epoxy is hardened and fixed.
In the case of the epoxy application method, since the substrate and the lens housing are supported only with epoxy without a mechanical support structure therebetween, there is a disadvantage in that the method is vulnerable to vibration, impact, etc.